


Java Overture

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Barista Michele, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattoo Artist Emil, Tattoo Artist Otabek, background emimike, barista yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Victor and Yuuri own a coffee shop where Michele and Yuri work. Emil owns a tattoo parlor down the street where Mila, Otabek, and Leo work. For some reason, Emil gets coffee from Victor's shop every day. And one day he invites Otabek to come with him.Yuri is immediately smitten.





	Java Overture

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is connected to one by my beta, Aurone, called "Ink Serenade". It follows the same days as this fic, but concentrates on Emil and Michele, where this fic concentrates on Yuri and Otabek. Please read it as well!

The coffee shop was filled with the quiet buzz of the early morning rush. Yuri and Michele worked around each other with practiced ease. Yuri was manning the register and the baked goods while Michele made the drinks.

The bell over the door rang. Yuri hissed in a breath as Emil walked in, followed closely by a shorter man with dark hair, whose arms were covered in black tribal tattoos.

Yuri leaned over and whispered in Michele’s ear, “Who the fuck is that?”

Michele shrugged and asked, “The guy with Emil?”

Yuri nodded.

Michele replied, “Don’t know. Never seen him before. Maybe he works with Emil?”

Yuri asked, “Think they work at that tattoo parlor down the block?”

Michele replied, “More than likely.”

Yuri swallowed dryly.  _ Fuck, he’s hot. God. I hope that he’s into guys. And that he’s not with that Emil clown that Michele has his eye on. _

Michele ducked into the back to retrieve the apple cinnamon muffin he had put back for Emil, and then he started making Emil's coffee in between other orders.

Yuri snuck furtive glances at the newcomer as he and Emil inched their way through the line. When they reached the counter, Emil ordered his usual.

Michele handed it to him immediately.  

The other man said, “I’ll have the same as Emil.”

Yuri said, “Sorry, we are out of apple cinnamon muffins. Michele actually saves one for Emil everyday. It sells out quick.”

Michele blushed and Emil’s eyes got big.

“Then, what do you suggest?”

Yuri said, “I like the lemon poppyseed, but it would be better with a lighter roast coffee. We have a great store specialty drink that pairs nicely with it.”

“I’ll have that, then.”

Yuri smiled. “Name for the order?”

“Otabek.”

“Okay, give us a minute to get your order ready.”

It took Michele a moment to get together the order. Instead of giving it to Otabek himself, he handed the order to Yuri.

Yuri hissed, “What are you doing?”

Michele hissed back, “Giving you a chance to interact.”

Yuri handed Otabek his order and said, “Thank you, come again.”

Otabek took the coffee and the bag with the muffin. “I plan on it.”

Yuri watched appreciatively as Otabek walked out the door.  _ Even his ass is fine. And those tattoos were hot. I wonder if he’s single… _

_ What am I thinking? A guy like that wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. _

Michele asked, “See something you liked?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“What? I even tried to help you out. Too bad we were out of that muffin.”

“Why the Hell do you save that guy a muffin every day anyway?”

Michele shrugged. “He’s one of our regulars.”

“You sure that’s it? Cause I don’t see you saving muffins back for anyone else. You should just ask him for his number and get it over with.”

Michele sighed. “Guys like that aren’t interested in guys like me. And anyway, he’s probably with that guy that came in with him today.”

Yuri leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not so sure about that. They didn’t act like they were an item. More like friends, or colleagues.”

_ And that Otabek guy was totally eyeing me, unless I got my signals completely crossed. If he’s dating Emil, which I don’t think is the case, they won’t be for very long. _

_ I hope that Otabek decides to come back again sometime. _

***

A Few Days Later

Otabek parked his bike in the alley behind the tattoo parlor, and turned off the ignition. He pulled off his helmet as he dismounted the bike. Pocketing the key, he opened the back door and entered the tattoo parlor, leaving his helmet in the back. The front room was quiet, as Leo, Mila, and Emil worked to ready their stations for a busy day of appointments.

_ I have several appointments today, too. My first one is in about an hour. I still have time to go down to the coffee shop… _

_ Hopefully he’s working today. _

He asked Emil, “You ready to go?”

Emil nodded and set down the kit he had pulled out in preparation of his first appointment. “Let’s go.”

Otabek and Emil walked out the front door and down the street to the coffee shop. It had become a routine. As soon as they came in, Michele started making their coffee. By the time that they ordered, their coffee and muffins were ready for them.

Yuri sighed as he watched Otabek walk back towards the tattoo shop.  _ Fuck, those tight jeans should be illegal… But I gotta admit, that view… _

Michele’s voice interrupted his train of thought. “So, when are you going to get his number?”

Yuri turned his head towards Michele and stuck out his tongue. “As soon as you get Emil’s.”

Michele said, “Touché.”

_ But I really should just ask him. What is the worst thing that could happen? _

_ He could beat the living shit outta me for hitting on him…  _  Yuri paled slightly at the thought.

_ But he doesn’t seem the type for that. That’s it. Next time he comes in, I’m going to ask for his number. _

***

A Few Hours Later

Yuri looked up at the clock on the wall again.  _ It’s 15 after 12 already. If JJ doesn’t get here soon, I won’t make it to class on time. _

Yuri complained, “Where the Hell is that fucker? He’s going to make me late for class. At this rate I am not going to get to eat lunch. I have to make it to class on time. Dr. de Black doesn’t let anyone in the classroom after class starts and he gives attendance points.”

Michele, strangely sympathetic, said, “I am sure he will be here soon. And I bet if you ask, Yuuri will give you something to eat. He is such a mother to all the employees. There is no way he’d let you go hungry.”

Yuri sighed and said, “I don’t want. . .”

Michele ignored Yuri as he walked into the back. Yuri grumbled slightly as he waited for Michele to come back.  _ I don’t want to be any more indebted to them. They gave me a job and have always worked around my class schedule… _

Michele walked back out into the front, carrying two meat pastries, still hot and steaming from the oven.

He handed one to Yuri and said, “See, told you so.”

Yuri took a bite out of the pastry.  _ This is really good, better than the cafeteria crap I was going to eat. _

He quickly devoured the meat pastry.  _ I should start eating lunch here before I leave, rather than wasting my money on that crap the school calls food in the cafeteria. _

After finishing his lunch, Yuri started to pace slowly behind the counter.  _ Where the fuck is he? He does know that I have to walk to class, right?  I’m not going to make it. _

Michele said, “You know, I can probably hold down the fort until he gets here, if you need to leave.”

Yuri shook his head as he said, “No, we are supposed to stay until our replacement comes.”

Michele shrugged and said, “Okay.”

A few minutes later, a winded JJ finally made it to the coffee shop.

He panted, “So sorry. Group project.”

Yuri said, “Whatever.”

Yuri clocked out and took off running. He hit the front door hard, causing the bell to ring erratically as he rushed out.

Yuri sprinted down the street.  _ I’m not going to make it. There is no way that I can make it to campus in less than 15 minutes… _

He heard a familiar voice call out, “Do you need a lift?”

Yuri stopped.  _ That’s Otabek. I’d recognize his voice anywhere… _

He turned around, and tried to catch his breath as he said, “Going to be late for class…”

Otabek nodded. “Just a minute. I’ll take you.”

Yuri sighed in relief.  _ Maybe I will make it. _

Otabek walked down the alley between the tattoo parlor and the florist next door. A few moments later, Yuri heard a motorcycle revving up. Otabek drove the bike through the alley and threw Yuri a helmet. Yuri placed the helmet on his head as he straddled the bike behind Otabek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there on time.”

Yuri grabbed onto Otabek’s waist awkwardly as Otabek hit the gas. The bike practically flew towards campus.

Otabek yelled out, “Which building?”

Yuri yelled over the roar of the bike, “Brown.”

Otabek nodded as he drove around campus, getting Yuri as close to the building as possible. Yuri leapt off the bike nearly before it stopped, tossing the helmet to Otabek before running inside the building.

***

Otabek sighed heavily as he walked into the tattoo parlor. Leo looked up as he walked in.

Leo asked, “What was that all about?”

Otabek shrugged. “A miscalculation?”

Leo tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?”

“I thought I had a chance with that blonde barista, but I guess I was wrong. He was going to be late for class, so I offered to take him? And when we got there, he didn’t even say a word to me…”

Mila poked her head over the partition dividing her work station from Leo’s. “Oh… I’m sorry. That’s terrible.”

Emil walked around the corner. “Are you sure? I could have sworn that he liked you.”

Otabek sank into a nearby chair. “I guess he’s just really good at customer service?”

Emil scoffed. “I never got that kind of service from that kid before you started coming with me. Trust me, the kid likes you.”

Otabek resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. He groaned in frustration, balling his fists in his hair.  _ I thought so, too. And now, I don’t know what to think… _

***

Two Days Later

Emil said, “So, no coffee again today?  How long are you going to sulk?”

Otabek, not looking at Emil, said, “I’m not sulking.”  _ I just don’t want to face him yet. I’m not ready to hear the truth. _

Emil said, “Okay, sure whatever.  They’ve asked about you, you know.”

Otabek said, “Okay. Whatever.”  _ I bet he hasn’t. Maybe that other barista, the one that Emil likes, but Yuri made it pretty obvious. _

Emil said, “Oh my God, you are impossible.”

Emil left and walked down to the coffee shop. The bell rang as he entered the shop, causing the customer at the counter to look behind him.

He said, “I wish that you could keep riff raff like that out of this store.”

Michele, stunned, said, “Do you mean Emil?”

The customer said, “If that is the name of that tattooed hooligan.”

Yuri opened his mouth and took a deep breath.  _ There is no fucking way that I’m going to allow someone to talk to him like that… _

Michele gave Yuri a pointed glance and Yuri clamped his mouth shut.  _ But it looks like Michele is going to give him what for. Huh, he must really like this guy after all. He  _ **_never_ ** _ talks back to the customers… _

Michele said, “Please don’t slander our other customers, sir.”

The customer, getting mad, asked, “Are you defending that. . . that. . . tattooed freak?”

Yuri felt his jaw drop.  _ Seriously? Just cause he has tattoos? Hell, even Victor has one! _

Michele said, “He is not a freak.  And you are no longer welcome in our establishment.   _ Emil  _ is a valued regular customer.”

The customer said angrily, “Let me talk to your manager.”

Michele said, “Gladly.”

Michele disappeared into the back. Yuri could hear the muffled sounds of him talking to Yuuri.  _ I bet he went to get Victor. This could be entertaining… _

Yuri smiled as he leaned against the counter. “Just a moment, the manager’s office is in the back.”

The customer huffed, crossing his arms as he waited impatiently. After a few minutes, Michele came back up to the front, followed closely by Victor.

Victor made his way to the counter and asked, “Is there a problem, sir?”

The customer asked, “Are you the manager?”

Victor replied, “I am the owner.  How can I help you?”

Pointing to Michele, he said, “Your employee was rude, and I don’t like the fact that you let these hooligans from that tattoo place in your establishment.”

Emil said defensively, “He wasn’t rude.  It was that dude who was rude. Maligning my good name.”

Victor said, “I seriously doubt Michele was rude.  If you had said Yuri was rude to you, I might believe it, but Michele has very good manners.  And from what I understand he informed you that you are no longer welcome here since you maligned my friends and regular customers.”

Yuri rolled his eyes.  _ Seriously? I’m nice to customers. Most of the time… _

Victor unbuttoned his work shirt to show the tattoo on his chest.

He said, “This is one of Emil’s original works.  I don’t expect to see you in my shop again.”

The customer stomped off.

Victor said, “Emil’s order is on the house.  Michele, if you would get it for him.”

Michele nodded.

Victor asked, “Where’s Otabek?  Hasn’t he been coming with you lately?”

Emil said, “He had been, but he got his feelings hurt a few days ago and won’t come with me anymore.”

Yuri said, “Oh for the love of. . . Is it okay if I make a delivery, boss?”

Victor nodded. Michele made Emil’s order and handed it to him.

_ Seriously? I can’t believe he’s acting all hurt, just because I had to rush off to class… _

Yuri asked, “Would you make Otabek’s coffee for me, Michele?”

Michele said, “Sure.”

He made the coffee and handed it Yuri. He took the coffee and the muffin he had retrieved and stomped out of the shop’s door.

He stomped down the street towards the tattoo parlor, so intent on his goal that he didn’t even hear Emil and Victor following him.

_ I can’t believe that I have to take him his fucking coffee because he won’t come in so I can fucking apologize for not fucking thanking him for taking me to class. That fucker. _

Yuri yanked the door to the tattoo parlor open and stomped into the shop. He yelled, “Otabek!”

Otabek looked up from his station in surprise. “Yuri?”

Yuri stalked over closer to Otabek and slammed his coffee and muffin on the counter. “Here’s your fucking usual. Sorry for not fucking thanking you the other day.”

Otabek stood silently, stunned.

Yuri took a deep breath. “You saved my ass the other day. Dr. de Black was just about to close the door when I got there. Thanks.”

Otabek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You’re welcome? Thanks for the coffee?”

Yuri grabbed the pen sitting on Otabek’s sketch pad. He grabbed Otabek’s arm, and before he could protest, wrote his number on it.

“Let’s go out Saturday. Call me.”

Otabek nodded. “Definitely.”

Yuri smiled. “Um, I gotta go back to work…”

“Okay. See you tomorrow?”

“I better.”

Yuri walked out the door and headed back to the coffee shop. The tattoo parlor fell silent.

Mila broke the silence. “Oh my God, did that just happen?”

Otabek nodded, still dumbfounded. He looked down at the number on his arm, carefully written in the blank space on the inside of his forearm. “I think so?”

_ Did he… just ask me out?!? _

***

The Next Day

Otabek and Emil came into to the coffee shop as normal.  Michele and Yuri, of course, had their regular orders ready. Yuri smiled and leaned forward over the counter, lowering his voice so only Otabek could hear him.

“Are you going to call me later?”

Otabek nodded. “When are you done with class?”

“Four, but I have a study group thing until six.”

Otabek replied, “Call you around seven, then?”

Yuri handed him his order. “I’ll look forward to it.”

Yuri looked over at Michele and, noticing that he was blushing, raised an eyebrow.

When the tattoo artists left, Yuri turned to Michele and said, “You have a date? With Emil?”

Michele replied, “Yes, yes I do. You can’t tell me after all that yesterday that you don’t have one with Otabek.”

_ Hell, someone must have recorded that hot mess. It better not end up in YouTube… _

“Well. . .”

Michele said, “That’s what I thought.”

Yuri blushed.

Michele said, “They both seem like really nice guys. I hope we all have a good time on our respective dates.”

Yuri said, “Me too.”

Michele said, “Tell me all about it on Monday?”

Yuri nodded.  _ I wonder what we’re going to do? I guess I should decide, since I technically asked him. I don’t even really care, as long as I get to spend some time with him… _

Michele smirked as he noticed Yuri’s distracted smile. He said, “Daydream about your boyfriend later. We have customers.”

Yuri nodded sharply, clearing his head. They went back to work, settling into the familiar rhythm of rush hour at the coffee shop, and thinking about their dates that weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is Day 6! Only one more day of the AU Week left, the scifi/dystopia prompt. Please look forward to my Firefly AU titled "You Can't Take the Sky From Me."
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a cool place to talk about all things Yuri on Ice? Are you over 18? Join us on the 18!!! On ICE Discord server! [Invite here!](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
